


О буднях, монстрах и любви

by KisVani



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: "Джонатан хохотал бы, как полоумный, если бы месяц назад кто-то сказал ему, что он будет сидеть в одной комнате с Нэнси Уиллер и Стивом Харрингтоном и при этом ощущать себя если не самым счастливым человеком на Земле, то где-то близко."





	

Джонатан хохотал бы, как полоумный, если бы месяц назад кто-то сказал ему, что он будет сидеть в одной комнате с Нэнси Уиллер и Стивом Харрингтоном и при этом ощущать себя если не самым счастливым человеком на Земле, то где-то близко.  
Но вот они здесь.  
Джонатан валялся на полу на расстеленном спальнике.  
Нэнси лежала на кровати и упорно пыталась читать что-то из заданного на зимние каникулы.  
А Стив сел за ее письменный стол, надел наушники и слушал тот микс, который Джонатан ему собрал; лицо у него было при этом такое сосредоточенное, будто он решал уравнения.  
— Харрингтон, это просто музыка, — сказал Джонатан, — даже мой младший брат выглядит попроще, когда ее слушает.  
— Нашел с кем сравнить! — фыркнул Стив.  
— Ребята, можно потише? — попросила Нэнси.  
— Да все равно твоих родителей дома нет, — Стив снял наушники и ухмыльнулся, — а малышня так занята своей игрой в подвале, что еще часов шесть не вылезет.  
— Я не из-за родителей, вы мне читать мешаете!  
— Вот если бы ты снимала часть одежды, как прочитаешь главу, не мешали бы! — сказал Стив.  
Джонатан злорадно улыбнулся, когда Нэнси метнула в Стива подушку. Тот все же был невообразимым придурком.

***

 

— Может мне кто-то рассказать, как мы опять оказались в полном дерьме? — спросила Нэнси.  
— Мы решили пойти посмотреть на дыру за моим домом? — подсказал Джонатан.  
Стив разговаривать был не настроен, потому просто выстрелил из ружья в то, что раньше было человеком. Дробь пробила тело с противным чавкающим звуком, а мертвец останавливаться не спешил и все так же двигался в их сторону.  
Они на самом деле пошли проверить что-то напоминавшее портал. Стив сказал: «Я помню, что было в прошлый раз, когда я приходил к тебе домой, Байерс» — и взял ружье. Нэнси принесла биту. Она тоже помнила, что было в прошлый раз, когда она приходила домой к Джонатану.  
Как оказалось, не зря. Исчезнувшие пару месяцев назад и мертвые, по утверждениям шефа полиции, люди решили вернуться. Выглядели они при этом не очень.  
То, что было человеком, споткнулось о корень, и от его бока отвалился кусок, обнажая ребра. Джонатан посмотрел на то, что оказалось на земле: в уже давно сгнившей в другом мире плоти шевелились зелено-коричневые черви, а посреди куска торчало что-то, напоминавшее глаза.  
Джонатан опять посмотрел на ребра мертвеца и понял, что и между ними видит глаза. Россыпью. Как в пунше на Хэллоуин, куда бросают виноградины или муляжи.  
— Мне кажется, или изнутри старика Фэсси на нас что-то смотрит? — спросил Стив.  
— Твоя мама ведь не дома, да? — поинтересовалась Нэнси очень спокойным голосом. — А Уилл как обычно с моим братом и остальными?  
— Да, — ответил Джонатан.  
Они втроем до сих пор пятились.  
— Тогда предлагаю бежать к машине. Сейчас!

***

 

С восставшими мертвецами они разобрались. Ну вроде того. Шеф говорил, что да, но он слишком уж спелся с теми типами из правительства.  
— Эй, у нас есть немного свободного времени! — сказала Нэнси. — Без монстров, других миров и трупа Барб на моем пороге. Давайте отпразднуем.  
Она сама начала «праздновать» пару часов назад и говорила эту речь, пытаясь забраться на капот машины. Стив смеялся и придерживал ее за талию. Джонатан сфотографировал их, чтобы запомнить этот момент.  
— Байерс, ты же наши фотографии не будешь продавать никаким извращенцам, а? — спросил Стив.  
— Нет, только для личного пользования, — в тон ему ответил Джонатан и подхватил смеющуюся Нэнси с другой стороны, а потом поднял камеру над их головами и сфотографировал, надеясь, что снимок получится хоть немного различимым.

***

 

— Мне будет этого не хватать, когда я пойду в колледж! — сказала Нэнси.  
Она стояла с топором над трупом монстра. Она только что снесла ему то, что напоминало голову. Внутри монстр напоминал лук или фиолетовую капусту: много слоев один на другом. Черно-красная кровь текла на землю, выжигая траву. Воняло при этом тухлыми яйцами и паленым пластиком.  
— Придется брать пару порталов с собой, — пошутил Стив и отскочил с визгом, когда монстр зашевелил щупальцами.  
— Поберегись! — крикнул Джонатан и, на пару с Нэнси, принялся отрубать каждое из них.  
Так, на всякий случай.  
— А давайте в следующий раз просто сходим в кино, — предложил Стив, — или устроим пикник. С маршмеллоу. Можем мелких позвать.  
— Ага, и пусть Одиннадцать возьмут, — согласилась Нэнси, устало вытирая пот, — вдруг надо будет, чтобы у кого-то мозги через нос вытекли.  
Джонатан хотел было пошутить, что Стиву это не грозит, потому что мозгов там нет, но передумал, так рта и не раскрыв.

***

 

Стив говорил, что это злой рок: оказаться в одном колледже, в одном кампусе, еще и соседями по комнате. Джонатан отвечал, что прекрасно знает, сколько он пробегал, чтобы это устроить.  
— Ну ладно… спалил, — фыркнул на это Стив. — Но как бы я объяснял другому своему соседу, почему ко мне постоянно ходит мало того, что моя девчонка, так еще и ее парень?  
— Я не парень Нэнси, — ответил Джонатан, — технически, я и ее парень, и твой парень.  
— Да заткнись, Байерс!  
А потом к ним как раз пришла Нэнси и можно было отвлечься от спора.  
Нэнси офигенно целовалась. У Джонатана был довольно скромный опыт, но это же то, что больше чувствуешь, верно? А Стив целовался намного лучше Нэнси.  
Джонатан так им и сообщил.  
Нэнси пригрозила, что оторвет ему что-нибудь ненужное, если не заткнется прямо сейчас. И не всадит свой член по самые яйца в Стива, а Стив не начнет уже двигаться.   
Джонатан ответил: «Так точно, мэм!». И вогнал Стиву по самые яйца, и тот выругался сквозь зубы, а потом сам подался назад.  
Нэнси рассмеялась.  
Она становилась невероятно красивой во время секса — и если они охотились на монстров. Словно внутренний свет зажигался.  
Стоит признать, первая причина Джонатану нравилась гораздо больше. И он надеялся, что в колледже вторая причина будет случаться реже, чем дома.


End file.
